Ninjas of Lylat
by Shadow Shinobi57
Summary: Seven shinobi of the Leaf Village are sent to Lylat through a backfire of Matetso's new jutsu. But whose really at fault, and what do they want? Star Fox tries to settle with their unlikely guests while figuring how to get them back.
1. Prologue

Man, have I been looking forward to this. I'm just putting this up to see if anyone likes the idea. If they don't, then I'll take it off. Yes, it is a Naruto/Star Fox crossover. Here you go.

* * *

Ninjas of Lylat

Prologue

"Is it finished, Andrew?" Spoke a gruff voice over the intercom. The voice startled Andrew, even though he expected him to check up on progress every so often.

"Um…One moment…" He turned to a visual communications array. He pressed a button, and an image appeared on the screen. A young tiger, no older than twenty-five, turned to a face-to-face view of his superior.

"Yes, Commander Oikonny?" He asked.

"Is it operational?" The tiger nodded. "Good. Get it up and running. We mustn't keep him waiting."

"Yes sir." He saluted Andrew, and the ape closed the communication. He turned his chair slowly to the small intercom on his desk, and held down the button.

"It is operational. It will be activated here shortly." He paused a moment to hear the grunt of approval, and found the silence following as the perfect time to ask. "Might I ask what the device is used for?" A groan of minor annoyance came through the small speaker on Andrew's desk.

"Andrew, if I told you one damn time, I told you a dozen fucking times!" Andrew knew he had angered him. In fact, he knew it would go that way from the start. But his curiosity beat his better judgement. He had been commanding workers to build an unknown device, and even he didn't know what it was. Just where which piece goes where and how to install it. And to make it even more confusing, he was never taught advanced technology. All he was taught was how to lead a large fleet and how to operate a stolen Cornerian Fighter. The point was that he desperately wanted to know what he was building. "…If I must tell you again, come to my office." The link broke off, and Andrew slowly stood up. He walked over to the door and out into the hall. The hallway was dark and brought a feeling of dread.

Andrew typed in the combination to the keypad on the wall beside the door, saying it under in order to remember as he typed.

"O, N, R, S, D, O, A, Y, K, N, I, S, N, O." The keypad beeped and the door slid open slowly. The dark room had no light, aside from the barely visible infrared beams and the dim green glow coming from a large glass tube on the other side of the room. Inside, a figure floated, no movement coming from it other than the slow rising and falling of the chest. A tube was connected to a mask around its mouth and nose, allowing a constant flow of oxygen. There were small wires connected to the open skull, stabbed into the exposed brain. Its limbs were missing, the stubs covered by steel caps to protect in from the embryonic-like fluid within the glass tube. The figure's eyes gradually opened, and what was visible was not normal pupils and the surrounding white. It was red, metallic red, a shade Andrew always thought was only produced through the eyes of a robotic signature of intelligence. A cold chill ran down Andrew's spine, freezing him to the spot and preventing him from fleeing. This was exactly what the mysterious being behind the glass wanted. At least, fear is what he wanted his visitor to feel.

"Andrew…" Its voice was channeled through a small speaker on the side of the glass. The wires that ran to it were one of the ones connected to the brain. Its thoughts were being announced through the speaker. The terrified primate brought his hand up into a salute. "Don't give me that shit! Just stand there…you've no reason to salute me." He brought his hand down. "Now, if you must know…For years, many years I have been searching for the one sure-fire way to rule Lylat. And for those many years, I have had a number of failures equal to my number of attempts. And every time, who is the single reason? …That same damn Star Fox." Heavy breathing could be heard. It resonated through the room, and another chill ran down Andrew's back. "I made sure that this time, it won't happen again. Because the device I have…"

"Yes?" Andrew asked anxiously.

"The device I have…will search out for the most powerful source of energy accessible. The point of which is that it will send out a bolt of lightning and will make the energy source give off a signal. Once we find it, we harness it."

"But…What if it's too powerful to handle? What if-"

"Silence!" The voice echoed several times. "You think too much about consequences, Andrew. Think forward. This is finally going to bring us victory!" He cackled loudly. "Now that you understand, leave me." The door slid open to invite Andrew out. The timid primate did as he was told. He walked back to his office, wondering still about what his master said. What if the power is too great? Only time would time the answer. With the doubt still floating around, Andrew fell into a deep sleep in his chair.

--

Fumatsuke woke with a start. Another dream, another sense of great evil. This had been happening for about a month now, and even he didn't know what to make of it. His dreams of spiraling darkness were nothing compared to this. It was now dawn, and he figured a few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt. But just as he was about to nod off, he was hit in the stomach with something hard. It was a rock thrown through the window. There was a note tied to it. It read:

_Fumatsuke_

_WAKE UP!! You remember what today is. I'm going to try a new jutsu that I found. Don't forget that you volunteered. Meet us at the gates in an hour._

_Matetso_

Then it all came back to him. The previous day, he promised Matetso that he would assist I testing a new jutsu. Something about time travel. This really the shinobi up. He ran to the closet and got his jacket and other clothes. Once full fully dressed, he ran out the door, eager for the day to come.

* * *

There. Hope you like the start enough for me to continue. I have been planning this for a long time. Yes, I'm probably in over my head with this plus the other two, but big whoop.

Keep impressing me, everyone!

Shadow


	2. Things DO Go Wrong

Hey guys! Hope I didn't take too long to update. I'm not getting too many hits on this. But at leat I know I can count on these three who already updated:

ShadowFox0324

starfighter-105

Skatepunk172

I hope I can get more reviewers, but I can't help it if people don't like this. Oh well. On with it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Things DO Go Wrong

Matetso rushed over to Kyno's house, eager to wake him up. The shinobi found his way to his comrade's bedroom window. He then put his hand on it and focused his chakra to the inside. In seconds, he heard a small click of the window unlocking. He lifted it up and put his hands into a hand-sign. He was about to use a jutsu before Toratsu spoke up.

**"Not again. You need to stop this, Matetso." **Her tone was as mother-like as it always was.

**"Don't listen to her."** Chimed Zamaka. **"Wake up that douche." **This, however, would not be the end of the argument. The two demons continued to bicker inside of Matetso's mind, bringing forth a migraine the likes of which he had never felt. So, he formed a crazy idea that would require him to take one for the team.

He slapped himself across the face and to his fortune the yelling stopped.

"And other people say voices in _their _heads are annoying." He said angrily.

"Oh, really?" Came a voice behind him. He felt a fist get slammed into the back of his head, and his entire body disappeared in a small explosion of shadow. Kyno, who was the one who delivered the blow, looked around to find his target. Within a second, he could hear clothes rippling in the wind. He looked up to see Matetso diving at him.

"Shadow Spinning Lotus!" The shinobi shouted after pulling out his two red swords. He put them in a torpedo head formation, and he began spinning swiftly. He was also being covered by his shadow aura, it spinning also. He came closer to Kyno, who just smiled.

**"He really thinks he that will work, huh?"** Said Tainatsu, Kyno's demon.

"Sadly, yes." Kyno grabbed his right wrist, and blue lightning came pouring out of it. He leapt straight up and hit the head of the spinning black mass, crying out "Chidori!" as it struck. The two colliding moves caused an explosion that sent Kyno into the ground and Matetso further into the air. Matetso's body was soon enveloped completely in shadow again and the mass disappeared. It reappeared next to Kyno, who was lying on his back. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Good morning to you, too." Matetso said cheerfully. "Now, get ready. Today's the day."

"Why am I volunteering again?"

"Because Temari said you would."

"Oh, yeah." He got up slowly and jumped through his window. He came back out ten minutes later with his tradition outfit on. It was mostly black, including the shoes and ninja tool pouch. Matetso's was similar, only it was gray instead. "Ready." They took to the rooftops, jumping across each one in single bounds. They made their way to the gates.

* * *

Fumatsuke opened his door, letting him bask in the morning sun. Although burning could be a more accurate word; his eyes had not yet adjusted and he had to squint to see anything. He shut the door and trudged through his little world of zero visibility. Although, it didn't last long. He looked up; there was not a single cloud in the sky. The air smelled of spring, a scent he favorite above all others. He glanced around and saw that no one was on the streets. Apparently, Matetso invited everyone to witness his new groundbreaking jutsu. It was a bit strange, but Fumatsuke couldn't blame him. It _was _rather exciting, being that no ninja had pulled off such a jutsu before.

Looking ahead, he was able to see the front gates and the crowd that gathered. He was right, everyone did want to watch. Suddenly, Tenten made her presence known; she ran up beside Fumatsuke.

"Hi, Fumatsuke." She said cheerfully, her bright smile ever present.

"Hey." Fumatsuke returned the greeting a bit more bluntly than he wished. Tenten looked as if she had done something wrong or caught him at a wrong time. "Um…Why aren't you with the crowd? I'd figure you'd want to watch, too."

"Oh…Um…Well…" She looked down and put her finger to her chin. She looked to be deep in thought, and just as Fumatsuke was about to ask, she looked up and spoke. "I was going to ask if I could…Um…"

"Yes?"

"Um…If I could come with you…"

"Say what?" Fumatsuke cocked an eyebrow.

"You know…When you guys time travel." Fumatsuke thought for a moment. Matetso said that Sakura and Temari could come, and he even let Naruto go with after he begged him for hours.

_"Would it be right to ask if Tenten could go with?"_ He thought. _"He didn't really say anything about anyone else coming. Hmm…"_ He looked down at Tenten. Her big bright eyes brought out his weak side, the side that knew he couldn't say no to that face. "I'm sure Matetso wouldn't mind."

"Thanks! I'll go tell Asuma." She ran off towards the crowd to find her sensei.

"Damn me and my gentleman ways." Fumatsuke scolded himself. "Matetso's gonna kill me. Or maybe he'll just blow it off. Yeah, that'll be the case. Besides, now there'll be one more person to get after Naruto." He grinned when he said this. He then began walking forward. That is, until he fell unconscious all of a sudden.

He fell to the ground and went limp. He instantly experienced something like a dream.

* * *

The figure in the tube cackled evilly. Andrew, who was in a deep sleep, awoke with a start. He shivered at the feeling he got. He knew it was time, time now that the one from before was ready for phase one to begin. Suddenly, the intercom came on and a dark voice rang out.

"Andrew!" Said the voice. "Begin phase one!" Andrew swallowed as the intercom shut off. He looked to the small screen on his desk, thinking over what he was about to do. He was about to start up what could possibly be the success that the leader has sought for years. Not wanting to anger him again, Andrew clicked on the screen and the tiger from before appeared.

"Begin phase one." He said, his voice slightly shaking.

"Yes, sir." The tiger saluted him, and the screen shut off. Andrew sighed, his fear and confusion growing ever larger.

* * *

"Fumatsuke, are you okay?" Said someone who was right beside his ear. The shinobi opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He clutched his head, which was aching severely. The person who spoke earlier was Matetso. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He got up with, astonishingly, no difficulty.

"Well then, come on. It's time." They then walked over to the gates where the others were gathered. Naruto looked extremely impatient.

"Come on, what's taking so long?!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Sakura slapped him and he fell over.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Asked Matetso. As if on command, they nodded at the same time. "Alright. Everyone get into position." Each of them linked hands together while Matetso made numerous hand signs. This went on for about a minute, and suddenly they were surrounded by a light blue aura. The crowd stared in awe at the spectacle. "Ninja Art: Time Travel Jutsu!" Matetso shouted. The aura began swirling ferociously. The seven shinobi began fading away, becoming more transparent by the second. Naruto couldn't have been more excited. Temari clung on to Kyno.

Just before they vanished completely, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky. It struck Matetso, who yelled out in pain. An explosion erupted from him and engulfed the other six. Once the smoke cleared, they were gone. Not a hint of them ever being there was on the ground. The crowd continued to stare, only this time in confusion and worry.

* * *

The Star Fox team sat idly by in the cockpit of the Great Fox. They just got back from their latest mission, which happened to be escorting a ship of rations to Katina. The team was just lounging around, hoping that the next job wouldn't come too soon.

"Seriously, why couldn't Pepper just have let someone else do the damn escort?" Complained Falco.

"'Cause everyone else was busy." Answered Peppy. "Besides, it was easy and it got us a fair amount of credits. Stop whining about it."

"Hmph." Falco got up and walked out of the room. He put the ear buds to his iPod in his ears and put on "Enter Sandman". The beginning riffs calmed him down somewhat. He thought he would relax in the TV room away from the others. The music playing cut the time almost in half. He sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table. He closed his eyes and listened. He was almost completely relaxed when a loud crash sounded above his iPod. He opened his eyes to see seven figures piled upon each other. And what was worse, the giant flat screen TV lay broken below them. The rest of the team stormed in, apparently hearing the crash, too.

"What happened?" Fox asked quickly. He peered over at the seven figures that began to rise off from each other. Matetso shook his head from the deliriousness. He looked at each of the mysterious creatures standing all over the room.

"Whoa. Didn't see this coming."

* * *

Well, finally the encounter has happened.

ShadowFox0324:

Interesting. I like so far

_I'm glad you do. I try my best, most of the time at least._

starfighter-105:

This is different, but it seems cool. Keep it up, and thanks for the support.

_Glad to know something strange can catch someone intrigue. I will, and no problem._

Skatepunk172:

Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update!  
Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update!  
Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update! Update!

_...Okay...As you wish. Ironic that you say that and I put it in the second update while this review is for the first. My head hurts. Why must I confuse myself? _

Keep impressing me, everyone!

Shadow


	3. Encounter

_Didn't take me as long this time. Well, this will be what everyone was waiting for. The encounter. I mean, look at the first chapter title. Go ahead, I'll wait... See? Remember guys, I'm answering your reviews at the bottom. And also..._

_**You guys need to read and review "Dusk and Dawn" by bailey11095503. He needs the support, 'cause I'm the only one reviewing. **_

_Here's chapter 2.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

Encounter

"Identify yourself!" Commanded Fox, pulling out his blaster. The others armed themselves as well. Even Falco, unprepared as he was. The group of seven looked at he each other and stared back. One opened its mouth, the one with hair that looked like arches of M's, but they spoke a different language. Fox looked to Krystal.

"Are they speaking Dino language?"

"No. I'm not familiar with their native tongue." She answered, nodding slightly. The more muscular one of the group walked forward and started shouting, and still they found no hope in translating.

"No choice, then." He pointed the blaster at the creature. He barely looked scared, and only stared blankly at Fox's firearm. The rest of the team was about to intervene, not very supportive of Fox's decision, when the vulpine spoke up again. "Just keep your weapons on them. Slippy, get the translator."

"On it." He ran to retrieve it. However, the translator was in another room across the Great Fox. Some time would pass before he got back.

* * *

"No use, Kyno." Fumatsuke spoke up. "There's no reasoning with them."

"No shit, genius! I don't even understand what the hell they're saying."

"Calm down." Matetso chimed in. "There has to be some way of settling this…Fumatsuke, you've been improving your psychic abilities, right?"

"Ah, I see what you're getting at. Since telepathy sounds the same to everyone, I just plant a message in their mind, telling them we mean no harm."

"Um…I was just thinking you could smash something to distract them while I knock them out and we make a break for it."

"But violence shouldn't be the only solution. We just have to-"

"Just do it already!" Naruto argued.

"Yeah, break something." Kyno followed. Fumatsuke sighed at the barbaric idea placed forth from his less than sophisticated allies. Putting a finger to his temple, he looked for a suitable target; a vase fit the bill well. Then, taking one last look to make sure the creature that looked like a fox fused with human wasn't focused on him, he concentrated on the vase and sent it flying across the room. The creatures glanced to the noise, and Matetso took action.

"Shadow Hypnosis!" His hands were in a hand-sign. His shadow stretched out to each of the enemies. By the time they turned back it was too late. The shadow swirled around them and they fell to the ground, fast asleep. "That's how I roll."

"Show off." Naruto grumbled. Kyno ran up to each one of the sleeping figures and took everything that gave off the appearance of a weapon.

"Good idea. They can't attack when they wake up now." Sakura noticed. Fumatsuke thought for a moment.

"_The one that ran off earlier…He could be acquiring something, maybe another weapon." _His thoughts were cut short by a loud banging from the door across the room. Matetso was clearly confused as to how to open it. Upon closer inspection, it was peculiar even to Fumatsuke. There was no knob. How these strange creatures were able to get through wasn't very clear. That's when he looked over to Tenten, who was eyeing a small panel to the right of the door. "Press it, Tenten."

"Huh?" She was puzzled.

"That button might open the door." Tenten nodded, mouth slightly agape as if to make some audible confirmation of the shinobi's deduction. She pressed it and the door slid to the right, making everyone step back.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Temari admired. Kyno grabbed her arm and rushed her through the door after everyone else did.

"No time, let's go." They rushed down the hall, letting the bewilderment sink in. The entire hallway was made out of metal; the doors all had the same panels to the right of them, giving them the impression that all the doors in the strange building shared the same principles. They made it to an open door. Peering in, the green creature from before stood there, attempting to find something.

Unfortunately, the group wasn't quiet enough to elude his attention.

"Hey!" The thing shouted. It pulled out the same kind of weapons the others had. In the split second they had, they noticed it looked like an oddly shaped and constructed pistol. It had a green light running down the side of it. Pulling the trigger, a green bolt fired out.

Matetso, who was standing in front, instantly put his palm out, with his fingers spread, out it front before the bolt hit them. A shield of shadow chakra appeared around them. The blast dispersed and faded away. The creature continued to fire, in hopes that he could subdue them. On one final shot, Matetso focused the shield around the bolt and shot it back at the thing. He ducked and it hit a tank behind him. An explosion occurred, launching the green creature right into the shield. It slowly slid to the ground. The females clutched the nearest person; Sakura to Matetso, Temari to Kyno, and Tenten to Fumatsuke.

Both Sakura and Matetso blushed when they realized, and the pink haired kunoichi quickly let go. Tenten resembled a beat and let go before Fumatsuke could notice. The shield dissipated and the Tainnin (A/N: The Tainnin are Matetso, Kyno and, Fumatsuke. This is their ninja rank in the Leaf Village, the only one higher than the Hokage or Sannin.) made their way throughout the room.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" Naruto said anxiously.

"Quiet down. There might be more." Kyno snapped. "We need to see if there's anything we can use." After a few minutes of searching and nothing to be found useful, the shinobi continued running down the hall. In search of some escape, they went to every door and opened it. What they found in each was either completely normal or something they were entirely bewildered by. One room held a study, full of books and even had a comfortable looking reading chair in the corner; Fumatsuke was almost tempted to look through the collection. Another held a hatch leading to a chamber, the sign on the hatch reading, "WARNING: EXCERSISE SAFETY WHEN USING ANTI-GRAVITY DEVICE".

Their search did not allow them any knowledge to their location or how to get back to the Leaf Village. Fumatsuke argued the point that they have time traveled and that Matetso should just reverse the jutsu. Matetso, on the other hand, thought that even though it indeed felt like a different time, it was also like they had traversed space, therefore making it impossible to just go back. Though the others didn't quite understand what Matetso was getting at, they resumed to follow his search and did not complain and say he should just reverse the jutsu.

To their luck, they located a room that proved to be useful. It was a computer room, along with tons of files and books of information that anyone could find any given piece of reliable reference at any given time. Though the shinobi have dabbled with a bit of technology before, the computer that resided in front of them appeared out of their league. At least, save for Fumatsuke.

"Let me try." He sat down and turned on the power. The screen flickered and displayed the message, "ENTER PASSWORD". The ninja was know worried; sophisticated as he was, he couldn't break a lock such as this. "Matetso, can you somehow reach the inner workings of this and find the last entered keyword?"

"I'll try…" He put his hand to the screen and let his shadow energy enter the apparatus. The screen flashed messages of a virus in the few seconds that Matetso worked. His brought his hand back, and the letters slowly entered themselves on the screen. Fumatsuke pressed 'Enter', and it brought up many choices. Fumatsuke immediately went to 'Map', thinking that even though they were in a different time, they should know where.

An image of a ship circling a massive body appeared. A small line connected to the ship, which read 'Great Fox'.

"'Great Fox'?" Temari quickly questioned. "Sounds like one particular demon we know." She chuckled and Naruto scoffed. Another line lead to the body the ship was orbiting. It read 'Corneria'.

"Wait…" Sakura said, a bit quietly. "This is some sort of astronomy map. It points out different bodies in space."

"Right, like Jupiter and Neptune." Tenten said from behind.

"Yes…" Fumatsuke said worriedly. "But Corneria isn't in our solar system. In fact, I didn't even know it existed." He looked over and saw a keyword area. It read 'Locator'. "Maybe I can find what we need." He brought the mouse over and clicked, then typed Earth in the slot.

'Exact location not verified.' It said across the screen. The seven felt a cold feeling rush up their spines. If Earth's location wasn't verified here, then how would they get back?

"Maybe…" Matetso began. "Maybe Earth is called Corneria in the future."

"And populated by things like those?!" Kyno shouted. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the creatures from before, sans the green one that attacked them. They had different weapons from before. They shot out bolts that were too quick for Matetso to react to. Upon contact, they sent a shock throughout their nerves, numbing them and rendering them unable to move. They fell to the ground one by one. The figures moved up to examine them.

Soon, the ninjas felt drowsy, and sleep proved to overpower their conscious mind.

* * *

"It was successful. It has arrived." Laughed the figure in the tube. Andrew stood, frightened at his master's euphoria. He cackled again and made Andrew's fear escalate. "Now, send the Seekers. I must acquire my ticket to triumph.

Andrew turned and walked through the door. Once the door closed, he trudged back to his office, making sure to drag his feet in an attempt to hinder his progress. Sadly, his door was not far from where he had been. He went in and sat down at his desk. He pressed the button near the screen, and the same feline from before appeared. He saluted Andrew and awaited his command.

"Send Seeker group 1 and 2." He said in a dull voice.

"Affirmative." The screen blacked out, and Andrew sighed. With nothing to bother him, he put his head on his desk and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_There we go. I need to change the chapter select after this. I think. Let's answer the reviews!_

Yamagata:

Who're the ninjas with Matetso?

Who's with Fox Mccloud?

_I answered this earlier, but I'll clear it up for everyone. The ninjas with Matetso are the six that went with him. They are: Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Fumatsuke, Kyno, and sadly, Naruto. Man, if only Fox knew how annoying he was. The ones with Fox are Krystal, Peppy, and SLippy, and Falco is on the couch._

starfighter-105:

So is this a Naruto cross over if you don't mind me asking? I wouldn't know. This is getting good though. Keep it up. and as always thanks for the support.

_Yes it is. I put that back in the first chapter I think. Don't worry, not everyone catches what I say. Good to know you still like it. And thank you for your support. But you ought to get another chapter up sometime, otherwise I can't help! Haha!_

Skatepunk172:

Good Story!

I know. I did it again...

I am considering writing a Q&A fic (gasp!). But it would be in the smash bros section. As Star Fox as I am, Smash bros comes first.

_Thanks, and don't worry. If you don't log in, you don't log in. Hakkyou was right, I think we awakened something terrible and uncontrollable in the form of Q&A's. Oh well, they're still awesome. I like the idea, I totally wanna ask everyone about where they got some of their more ridiculous moves. Like the Fox Illusion and Fox Fire. Where did Fox learn to do that?! And why can't we use those moves in any Star Fox game?! The game designers are making me angry. Go for it, it'll be as popular as...well, mine! In all modesty, 'cause I seem to have the most amount of reviews._

bailey11095503:

Sweet! I don't even watch Naruto, but I want to know what happens! Keep it up!

_Cool to know my idea can reach a non fan, if that's even a correct term. I won't let you down. Just ask me if you get confused with what the ninjas do or say. Keep impressing me yourself!_

_**Keep impressing me, everyone!**  
_


	4. Not The Only Trouble

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Writers_ _block, school, friends, plus three fics at the same time. Anyway, before we get to it, I wanna make a few dedications for some special reason. I just feel like it, so might as well say as many as possible._

_**bailey11095503: **He continues to write to his only fan, me, and isn't that kind of person to give up because of lack of fans. **He has finished, and now has the sequel, "Moonlight", up and running.** **If you wanna help him out, read through Dusk and Dawn, then start on the sequel. I'm the only one reviewing his story! C'mon!**  
_

_**starfighter-105: **He is a good author, but that isn't it. For reasons I might not be able to say, he is going to a foreign country because of recent events. He isn't there permanently, and you would understand if I could tell you. If he says I can, I'll tell you next time._

_**Vinny Martello: **He was the one who pretty much got me off to a good start. I wanted to thank him for everything, if he's reading this._

_Well, I think that's all. Those are those I wanna recognize right now. For a special reason, I'm dedicated this chapter to starfighter-105. Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Not The Only Trouble

The group of seven was assigned an examination tank each. They were stripped down to their undergarments for a clear look at what kind of creatures they were. Slippy had awakened after having his minor wounds treated; some pieces of shrapnel were in his limbs and on his back.

Beyond the strange nature, language, and look of the creatures, their method of attack was very peculiar. The one with the unordinary hair used some dark energy, which was ample enough to put the team into unconsciousness. The same energy was used as protection against Slippy's blaster fire. Not only that, but the happening with the vase. It wasn't too hard to deduce that it wasn't pushed by normal means. Falco was on the couch and the rest of the team was near the door at the time.

_"Whatever these are, they're dangerous."_ Fox pondered. _"These aren't normal beings. They have some power to them that, more than likely, no one has seen before… Not even us." _

"I don't see how we're gonna get anything on them." Slippy said as he looked through various search results. He specified it as best he could, entering the behavior, defenses, and anything else that was considered vital in the creatures' identification. He didn't find it odd that there were a remarkable number of results-what did was that they didn't look anything like them. "I still have a few hundred to go through. I'll let you know if I see anything."

Fox resumed his observation, hoping any idea might come to mind, anything that would lead to a conclusion. But nothing would arise, and the one he was keeping his eyes on would remain motionless in the tube with air supply through an oxygen mask. As innocent as it was, Fox could only imagine how dangerous this being could become. Nothing with that kind of hair could be force of good.

* * *

_"This isn't good, this isn't…good…"_ Fumatsuke couldn't think clearly, the effects of…whatever they were hit by earlier still keeping him on the verge of sleep. Body movement was impossible, even opening his eyes to survey the situation_. "What are they planning…to do with…us?"_ He felt suspended in some liquid. He wondered how he was able to breathe, which led to his discovery of the mask on his face. Oxygen was flowing through. Whatever they were trying to do, it didn't involve death.

Yet.

Fumatsuke tried to tap into his telepathy, which hadn't been faltered. He tapped into his comrade's minds, finding that they were awake, too. It wasn't much of a surprise- the Tainnin wouldn't be found vulnerable so easily. But since the Tainnin were only on the brink of awareness, it was obvious that the others were fast asleep, especially Naruto. Again, Fumatsuke attempted to tap into a mind, but not from the others. He endeavored his previous idea, to send a message to their captors through telepathy and see if they understood.

And so he looked for the nearest and most accessible mind, which happened to be right in front of the tubes, no farther than five feet away.

* * *

Krystal stumbled backwards a bit, but managed to keep her balance if just barely. An overwhelming force came over her. But it wasn't so much as overwhelming, just surprising.

"Krystal." Fox helped her regain her balance. "What did you find?"

"I didn't find anything." She said, a bit frightened. "Something found me."

"Huh? You mean…" Fox wasn't in a right state of mind to ponder things like this.

"That one." She pointed at the one in front of him, the one who had been wearing the large jacket. "He was able to contact me through telepathy." The others saw what had happened, and fathered to see if any discovery was made. "He…said 'What do you want with us?'"

"Funny." Falco said with a slight laugh. "They really seem the to be the hostile ones. If that proves to be their nature, it's a little ironic they would be asking such a question." He walked off towards the door.

"Where are you going? We still have to find out what these things are." Fox protested.

"Cool your jets. I think I have something that will help. Just sit tight until I get back." He walked off. Fox scoffed.

"Wonder what he has in mind…"

"Well, he has gone across quite a few sectors." Peppy stated. "It's probably a communicator of some sort or a record on different life forms."

"Maybe…" Fox's apprehension of the creatures really had taken its toll. Not only did he feel anxious as to what the beings were and why they were there, but he also thought that he was pushing his team too far. "Peppy, tell Falco to wait. Let's all just rest a bit." Peppy nodded, and began to the door. A break was something hard to come by when you were part of a team of mercenaries. It was hard to come by when public speakings were of the utmost importance. And, it was hard to come by when part of the team seemed to be breaking apart.

Falco, being as much of a freebird as the attitude and past actions implied, really had his eyes out for something new. Like the years before, he had talked about his own team, something for him to run instead of being run by. Peppy was on the verge of retirement, something he had been saying for the past few major nerve racking missions. Slippy, luckily enough, had no plans of change. But anything was possible in time.

And then there was Krystal. Awkward moments, her feminine reign across the team, and specific needs really had a toll on the place. Not that it bothered anyone really, but it really did take its effect on Fox, at least the awkward moments.

Had all of the following not been a bother, his job would've been much easier. But it wasn't. And now these things show up all of a sudden, from who knows where, and for whatever reason they had.

_"Trusting my instincts doesn't seem to be working around this time, Dad…"_ Fox often thought to himself. Another situation to think of it and another chance to feel grief of the things he'd done and hadn't done. But over thinking things was not going to help him around this time. As the rest of the team left to wherever they were headed, Slippy turned back to him.

"Don't you want a break, Fox?" His normal concerned voice both comforting and annoying at the same time.

"No thanks. I think I'll just sit here." He plopped in the chair in the corner. Krystal, moving past Slippy, walked up to him. Slippy just progressed down the hall.

"Please Fox, don't overdo it." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not. I just…" He let out a breath through his nose as an alternative to sighing. "I won't." Krystal smiled. She pecked him on the cheek, which made his blood run cold. She chuckled a bit.

But their little moment was cut short. Krystal put a hand to the side of her head, feeling a disturbance in the room. A large presence of power appeared out of no where. It came from one of the tubes. The tube holding one of the creatures burst open with a wave of pitch-black energy. The fluids flowed across the room. It landed on the ground and rose slowly. He opened his eyes while muttering a single word, a symbol that appeared to be an addition sign with a gleaming blood red color in his eyes, stretching to the edge of his pupils.

* * *

_"Matetso, I don't think Kyno can break free."_ Fumatsuke had reached his comrade. Kyno wasn't asleep, but he was still crippled. And since his skills of chakra control weren't anything to admire, Matetso was their only hope, or at least the only one able to break free. _"You need to try."_

_"Hey, Fumatsuke. Is it just me, or do those creatures looks like animals? Like, anthropomorphic animals?"_ He didn't have telepathy, but Fumatsuke was able to read thoughts well.

_"…Yeah, they do. But that still doesn't tell us who or what they are exactly, or what their intentions are. You have to get us out of here." _With a small amount of difficulty, Matetso was able to lift his eyes enough to get a view of his surroundings. Beyond the obscuring glow of the lights at the top, he saw most of them walking out through a door. It was barely illuminated in the room, so all he could see was the fox sitting in the chair. He also observed the blue fox walking up to him.

"_A blue fox?! This is fucked up!" _Fumatsuke groaned through telepathy, a trick he would use with this or speech to one of his slacking teammates to act out the plan. _"Fine, fine." _He focused as much chakra as he could muster. He charged up a good amount, enough for the energy levels to be felt by Fumatsuke. _"Ninja Art: Shadow Eruption!" _The glass burst open, releasing the fluid and, along with it, Matetso. He landed beyond the remaining glass that stayed intact at the bottom of the tube. He opened his eyes, his vision able to fully register his surroundings after activating his Kekkei Genkai, the Shratengan. Everything was metallic; the walls, floor, ceiling, and almost all objects in the room were of metallic properties.

His gaze met that of the two in front of him, the two foxes that he saw through the glass. "Rasengan." The blue ball of swirling chakra began to form in his right hand. The two creatures saw the phenomenon and prepared some form of fighting stance. "Fools. They think they can beat me?" Suddenly, his head started to ache, and a familiar nagging voice made itself known. Truth be told, there were actually two.

"**No Matetso. You mustn't resort to violence so quickly." **Toratsu protested. (A/N: Whenever one of the demons are talking, it will appear in bold.)

"_She's right. Get us out, there's no need for hostile actions." _Fumatsuke followed up the groaned from what they said. He stopped the Rasengan, making the chakra release itself across the room like a rush of cold air. He turned to the tanks and positioned his hand and arm as if he were holding a ball and showing it to someone.

"Chakra bullet." A flash of blue came out of his hand and launched itself toward the tank holding Fumatsuke. The glass broke, releasing the shinobi and the water in a similar fashion as what happened with Matetso. He repeated the same action to each of the tanks.

* * *

Fox slammed the alarm button as it continued to release the others. Krystal could barely concentrate on anything. The power being used in the room was so bizarre and she couldn't fully grasp what it was. The magic that she had observed before was completely different from what they were using based from the aura it gave off. The klaxon lights flashed as the alarm sounded. It only took mere seconds for all seven of them to be free from their chambers.

* * *

"Ah man! It's freezing in here!" Naruto complained. It was true, the liquid added with the slightly lowered temperature made them shiver every few seconds.

"So, what now genius?" Kyno said to Fumatsuke in a smart-ass tone. "You must have plan for what to do now, don't you?"

"Ya know, Kyno, I don't. You can quit the smart-ass attitude and maybe try and figure out a strategy yourself without my help all the time."

"Not much will come from fighting, guys." Tenten tried to reason them. They both looked at her, then at each other, and then did the cold macho act; they would turn away and ignore each other's presence.

"Um…" Matetso started. He heard a door slide open and saw the others from before step in the room in response to the alarm. "Ya know, maybe it'd be better for me to teleport us somewhere else?"

"Yeah. Before they do anything else to us." Sakura quickly agreed with him. In a second, the group was engulfed in shadow, sinking into the floor and feeling the same, yet odd, rush of darkness.

* * *

"Great. You let them break free and now you let them escape. Good going, Fox." Falco said.

"Hey, that thing was able to bust open the tank without touching it, and was shooting blue bolts from its hand." Fox explained. "Would you tangle with something like that?"

"…I guess not…But now what? Where did they go?"

"They just sank into the ground." Krystal said feebly.

"So, what, are they ghosts are something?"

"Impossible. If we were able to put them in the tubes, then they had to be solid." Peppy stated. "These are living beings, but they must possess some power that we're not familiar with. What was it that you were going after earlier, Falco?"

"It's a record device that had files on some of the lesser known creatures across the Lylat System and beyond. Should I still get it?"

"Yes." Fox said, his commanding voice beginning to awaken. "And everyone else, split up and find them. Find anything you can use. Just try not to-" He was interrupted by ROB over the intercom.

"INTRUDER IN THE HANGER BAY. INTRUDER IN HANGER BAY."

"Scratch that. I'll check the hanger bay. Everyone, search the ship." They nodded and set out down the hallway, finding a different path to take. Fox made his way to the hanger, his blaster in hand.

* * *

The two pods opened and two Seekers came out from each. They wore gray clothing, weaponry attached to every possible point on their body, and a scanner over their eyes like normal sunglasses. Two of them were tigers, one was a wolf, and the other was a primate. A map flashed across their scanners, and a light was flashing over their target.

"Move out." Said the primate. They proceeded forward. Halfway across the hanger, they flashed their hands across a reflector on their belts. It would make them undetectable by scanner, and would cloak them, making them invisible. A small hum sounded, and they disappear. The door opened, and they walked out.

* * *

_There we go. I know this chapter was kinda sucky, but it'll get better. Plus, most of the story is gonna be about the different arcs. Recruitment, Settlement, New Threat, and Inner Feelings. Those four arcs should prove to excite this, but it'll be confusing as it skips between the four. Anyway, I'll explain it more later. Let's answer some reviews!_

bailey11095503:

Nice. I can just picture Slippy flying into that shield. Keep it up!

_I just thought it would kinda fit. Star Fox has gone through a lot, but they never came face to face with ninjas who use these kind of powers. It's gonna get much better, just you wait!_

Yamagata:

Oh No! Matetso's been knocked out! What's gonna happen to him?! Gaara may be pissed if he finds out Temari is gone.

There's no technology in the Leaf Village is there?

_I know, but it's with the plot. Just like Star Fox hasn't faced something like this, shinobi of the Leaf Village never faced something like they have. Well, Gaara has no idea. Temari kinda stationed herself with the Leaf Village since she starting dating Kyno. Dating and...well...giggity. YEah, let's go with that. Yeah, there is. But technology like that, they are not familiar with. Sliding doors, they might have seen that before, like in "Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow", but oh well. They never operated something like that. There._

ShadowFox0324:

Sorry. Anyway Wow payback's bitch. I don't fully understand how they got to Corneria but I'm sure you'll explain it in time. "Is life truly but a dream?"-?

_I know. I still think that one of them could've retaliated, but maybe the difference is getting to them. They got there through a backfire of Matetso's jutsu...Or was that just it? You'll find out later, yeah. ...Maybe, a very real dream then._

starfighter-105:

Ahh so I'm guessing that andross brought them there, interesting. Getting good. I've been out of town latley so I haven't been writing. But my next chapter will be up in the next day or two just FYI. Keep it up and thanks for the support.

_Man, you're good at guessing. But I gave a lot of clues to it. I can understand, my writers block is kinda getting to me. No problem, always here to help and support my friends._

_Alright, there you go. READ AND REVIEW, BITCHES!! I HAVE A CREAM PUFF, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!! DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT, BRAH!!_

_LATER!!  
_


	5. Taking To Action

_Ah...I love being able to update again! This one probably has a couple errors. Again, I just wanted to update again. Not much to say, except that I need more votes for my poll if you are a fan of Q&A Madness. _

**Thank you to those who reviewed: **Yamagata, starfighter-105, Evilhumour Author, MiraiMieux, and StarlightDragon1636.

* * *

Chapter 4

Taking To Action

Fox found the hanger to be empty. Nothing stood out as new or unordinary. _"What set off the alarm then?" _He knew something had to be there because the door had been shutting by the time he arrived in the hallway leading to the hanger. He scoured over the place, pacing ever so slowly as to not set off anyone waiting for the right chance to strike.

A few feet past his Arwing, he bumped into something. Since he was walking backwards at the time, making certain that no one was near the door, he spun around with his blaster at the ready. He saw nothing, and figured that whatever it was, a familiar species or not, it was hiding somewhere. He looked to his left; Falco's Arwing and a couple crates of ammunition. He looked to his right. More crates and a wall with replacement wings, weapons and the like. And, of course, a look behind him revealed the door.

He assumed a frontal view of the hanger, ready to shoot at a moment's notice, and pressed on. But, like before, he found himself confronted by the same force from before. Only this time, no proof of anything materialistic met his gaze, and he saw only open air. He reached out and felt his hand make contact with a surface, cold and solid as metal.

_"Wha…A cloaking device, maybe?" _He felt around for any indication of whatever the structure could be, something that could reveal what its purpose was, anything that could shed light on what he had discovered. His hands grazed over the surface of the object, to the right from where he started, and he unintentionally swept his palm over a control panel. He also, against any will to do so, activated a small switch on the panel. The object slowly came into view, revealing it to be a giant pod that, according to the space inside, could house two average beings along with decent weaponry.

As he stepped inside, he got what knowledge he could out of the craft and its tech. It housed a scanner of the hanger, which was for making certain that no one would notice a depressurizing pod in the center without being subdued by the two inside it, and also to get a before hand analysis of the ship. A weapons rack was to the right of the scanner, and several slots showed that whoever was on the ship was armed. And Fox knew what they were up against only by looking at the size and shape of the slots.

One of the slots once held an assault rifle, whereas a few others held blasters. Other slots seemed to be storage for extra ammunition and grenades.

The only thing Fox didn't get was why they were there. It wasn't exactly like Star Fox came into possession of something of any real value to anyone.

_"Why would they be here?" _he thought._ "…Unless those supernatural freaks are connected."_ His immediate conclusion put a new objective in mind: capture them and offer them to whoever was searching for them. He contacted the team on the communications link he had. "Team, new objective. Find those freaks from earlier and offer them to the new intruders."

"So, you're saying they're connected somehow?" Slippy asked.

"I'm not sure, but my gut says as much."

"Right." They signaled out, and Fox made his way to the hanger doors. He brought up his scanner to search for any and all life forms. Those that were familiar would be registered on the screen, but all the others would remain nameless. His search began when he turned the corner.

* * *

"These guys can't be anything but trouble," Naruto said enthusiastically. "C'mon, I could've had their asses handed to them on a plate!"

"Naruto, they were able to knock us unconscious in a second," Sakura reasoned with him, trying to keep her anger under control. "I really don't think you can take them."

"Well, if not me, then who?"

"Us," the three Tainnin said in unison. (A/N: Just to make sure you aren't confused, I'll remind you that the Tainnin are Matetso, Kyno, and Fumatsuke.)

"But we can't just charge into battle and whatnot," Fumatsuke said.

"And why is that, genius?" Kyno replied.

"Well, for one…Matetso forgot to teleport our clothes, too. They're still lying in that room from before." It was true; each of them had only had enough clothing to cover up their privates. "So, what now?"

"What else?" Matetso smiled. "Go back and get our clothes. Shadow Teleport!" Matetso put up a hand sign, and literally they sank back into the shadows and reappeared in the room from before. Glass still littered the floor and the liquid that was in the tubes was in a puddle in the center.

"There." Tenten ran over and retrieved the clothing in the corner. She distributed them to the correct wearer.

Once fully clothed, the group went back to thinking of an approach on how to get out of wherever they were. It was obviously getting them nowhere, as Fumatsuke soon found. All the methods were too destructive, either in ways of property damage or physical being.

"You know, guys," he began, "this seems to be something of a base. We could just find the main control room."

"Yeah, but how?" Naruto chimed in. "Those weird things were able to just stop us that easily, and they may be looking for us right now."

As if Naruto were an omniscient narrator of sorts, the door at the end of the room flew off the rail that allowed it to slide open and shut with loud bang. Behind it was a figure. It was like the others that had incarcerated the shinobi, except this one looked more like a wolf. Most, if not all, of the equipment it carried was unknown to the seven. It stepped forward, and something on the lens of its sunglasses glowed.

"I think we learn something from this, Naruto," Matetso said, getting into a battle stance.

"What?" he asked.

"Keep your mouth shut," Kyno said. He, too, got into a stance.

The wolf stepped forward a few steps and brought out what looked like a staff. It extended out, reaching a length close to the wolf himself. It swung the staff at Matetso, who blocked with his arm. The wolf tried to surprise Kyno by doing the same thing to him, making it seem that he was only going for Matetso, only to have his attack blocked again. The wolf looked less than surprised, but was surely baffled at the reflexes of his targets. He then made a different approach. He took out a device with two needles sticking out at two different points, both pointing at Matetso and Kyno. He pressed a button on the side, which launched the needles straight at them.

Upon contact, the two ninjas felt a jolt of electricity. However, it was nothing that could hinder them. In fact, it was quite humorous to them. They chuckled for a second, then turned to each other.

"Let me take him," Kyno stated instantly, "this guy is nothing."

"Be my guest," Matetso gladly offered, grinning widely.

Kyno stepped forward. The wolf, not fully aware of the danger he was in, stayed where he was and didn't back down.

"Byakugan!" Kyno activate his Kekkei Genkai, allowing him a view of his opponent's chakra network. At least, he thought he would be able to at first. But after inspecting thoroughly, the wolf appeared to have no chakra network whatsoever.

"This is odd." His discovery didn't really change the fact that this was going to be an easy victory, though. Kyno walked up until he was right in front of the wolf, making his opponent ready a weapon for retaliation. Before the wolf could put up his guard, however, Kyno punched it right in the gut, making him cringe. Kyno then flipped backwards, sending his foot right into the wolf's jaw. It was sent into the air. Small bits of blood shot up as well, falling and creating little puddles of crimson red. Once Kyno had his feet back on the ground, he launched up. His jump let him match where the wolf was. Only this time, it was more prepared. It threw a punch, which met Kyno's gut. Nothing seemed to occur, and as the two met the ground, the wolf looked to Kyno in confusion.

Kyno laughed, yet again, and grabbed the upper part of the wolf's shirt and lifted it up. "That all you got?" he asked mockingly. He knew the wolf couldn't understand, but nonetheless, his message was sent through. The wolf kicked Kyno in the gut, resulting in no visible damage. Although, it released him from the Tainnin's grip. It fell back on its feet and drew its blaster. To its misfortune, though, Kyno ran over to him before it could fire and did an uppercut, sending the wolf upward like before. He launched below it; almost meeting it's position in the air. "Chidori!" Lightning shot out of his left palm, and he sent it right into the wolf's gut. He grabbed hold of the shirt with his other hand and drove the other deeper into it's midsection, allowing the electric chakra to course through its body. He then threw it as hard as he could to the floor.

It was sent to the ground, unconscious. Signs of major blood loss were seen, the familiar red liquid soaking into the clothes and pooling on the floor. Kyno landed softly, making nary a sound.

"Nice," Matetso complimented, "but I could've done much better."

"Shut up," Kyno replied.

The shinobi walked through the doorway that the wolf had made its way through. It led to a hallway; not much different from the one they were in earlier.

"So," Naruto piped up impatiently yet again, "what now? We're getting nowhere."

"Not exactly true, young one," Matetso replied. He sounded like a wise old man, doing his best to mock Naruto the best way he could think of: taking his age into account.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're only fifteen!"

"Yeah," Matetso retorted, "but I'm the most powerful fifteen year old I've seen." Kyno scoffed at the comment, but Matetso didn't pay attention; he rarely did. "Even if you become Hokage, my powers will always surpass yours."

Naruto gave him the frustrated look that, as many times before would chronicle, was to be his face signifying true irritation. Never had he taken well to the belittling of his dreams, but this was a bit unorthodox for his taste. It didn't attempt to smash his hopes, but went beyond it and saying that they were futile regardless of whether or not it came true.

"But enough is enough," Matetso said maturely as he could. "I can't be up to my shoulders trying to destroy everyone's way of life."

"So that's what you call it," Fumatsuke mumbled, rolling his eyes. "It isn't too difficult to figure out what to do next."

"And what would that be, genius?" Kyno inquired intolerantly.

"It seems that with no knowledge of where we are, it wouldn't be logical to warp anywhere. Also, since we don't know what went wrong that brought us here in the first place, it isn't exactly possible for Matetso to just use the jutsu again."

"To add to it," Matetso added in, "even if we did know, the jutsu requires a lot of chakra. Even with my level of chakra, it wouldn't be safe on my behave."

"Sounds kinda selfish if you ask me," said Temari, grinning.

"I know you don't think that way, Temari."

"Ah, come on. I was only kidding."

"As I was saying," Fumatsuke continued, "a smart approach would be to interrogate those creatures."

"Think it would be possible?" Sakura asked. "They stopped us easily last time."

"It seems as though the new justu has a side effect." He walked back to the wolf and picked up the device it had used to electrify Matetso and Kyno. He looked at it a moment, then turned back. "Just as I thought. What do you see here?"

"The brilliant creation of some mastermind bent on controlling some large amount of space?" Matetso asked, not trying to be serious.

"No." Fumatsuke scowled at his teammate's attempt at creating a joke, and more over did so at the fact that he would even try to be humorous in such a situation. "This looks exactly like the device used by those creatures."

"Somewhat." Matetso made no attempt at any comedic comment. "Not exactly, but close enough. Why is this so important, though?"

"It's my theory. When we were first captured, they had no difficulty in subduing us. This time, though the device's seemed different, it didn't have hardly any effect on you two. Therefore, it might be possible that the jutsu causes the user and those with them to lose an amount of their power, which is later recovered, by either a set amount of time or rest. So, this could mean that those creatures are no longer a problem."

"Right," Matetso agreed, "and the only thing we have to worry about is finding them."

"Correct. But before we do," he paused while turning to Kyno, "I believe Kyno has something to tell us."

"Listen," he began to defend himself, putting his hands up with palms facing outward, "if this is about the waitress in Tanzaku Town, I was merely making an observation."

"No, I'm talking about the wolf. I noticed that when you activated your Byakugan, you appeared to be surprised at what you found."

"I was," Kyno replied, "and it's because the wolf had no chakra network whatsoever."

"What?!" Naruto instantly shouted. "How is that possible?!"

"Not sure," Fumatsuke answered him, "but at least we aren't dealing with anything we can't handle. So, all we have to do is capture them and see if they can shed some light on this."

"One small problem there," Kyno, once again, interjected. "What of communication? We couldn't understand anything they said."

"Well," Fumatsuke said calmly, "I think I can make contact with the blue furred one."

"Ooh lala," Kyno taunted. "Contact, you say?"

Temari sent her hand across his cheek in an open palmed slap. A red mark appeared in seconds.

"Ow. Feisty, aren't we?"

"Only for you," Temari answered under her breath so only Kyno could hear.

"Enough you two!" Fumatsuke called them to order. "We have to get out of here, remember?"

"Got it." Kyno said, less than pleased of his interruption.

They grouped back in the hallway. Fumatsuke and Matetso stayed in the front, and Kyno stayed near the back. Even though the enemy was harmless enough for them to possibly apprehend, they had to stay cautious, as they were still uncertain of all of their abilities.

"Wait," Temari said to Kyno abruptly. "What's this about a waitress in Tanzaku Town?"

"Oh, that," Kyno replied nervously. "It's nothing."

"Regardless, you're telling me about it when we get back."

Kyno groaned quietly, not all looking forward to that.

* * *

"Nothing here," Krystal said to herself, trying to keep a record of what she saw so far. She had been wandering through what could have been the longest hallway on the Great Fox. The line was kept open for reports from the others, yet nothing was occurring there either, as if all activity just ceased and the intruders were staying idle. It was a little anxiety inducing, not knowing if the next corner concealed an attack waiting to happen or not.

Not too long into her search, she found a room. Upon opening the door, she saw it was empty, and she neither heard nor sensed any sign of life. Staying ever vigilant and ready to combat an opposing threat, she entered the room slowly. She slowly observed her surroundings. She found herself to be in Slippy's 'workshop', as he called it; though no one knew why he used such a childish term, when laboratory fit better.

Her attention was drawn to the screen located against the wall to her left. It had several camera views of the ship. Krystal figured that Slippy used this for surveillance when leaving the room wasn't an option; heaven forbid he stay in there longer than he already did for any reason other than choice.

Suddenly, on one of the screens, a figure was walking towards a door. The tiger, as Krystal identified a second later, reached out for a control panel. Only the beeping that followed revealed what it was to. The beeping originated from the door behind Krystal on the other side of the room. The locking mechanism sounded the confirmation of the door being unlocked, and it slid open to reveal the tiger, having no emotion showing in his face while he stared at Krystal.

"What do you want?!" Krystal shouted out, pulling out her blaster.

The tiger didn't respond, and only walked forward slowly, his own blaster out and ready.

Krystal opened up the communications channel and said, "Everyone! One of the intruders is near my location!"

"My workshop!" Slippy yelled. "Don't let them damage anything in there!"

"Of course, Slippy," Krystal said sarcastically. "And while I'm at it, I'll try to keep my blood from staining anything if I get injured or killed."

"We're closing in on your location," Fox said. "Keep him busy for a few more minutes."

"Got it, Fox," Krystal replied.

As she closed the link, the tiger fired a shot at her. It successfully caught her off guard, but not in the way she expected. The tiger managed to shoot the communicator off her ear. It landed a few feet behind her, shorted out. To add to it, he pulled out a small device, which he threw at the door behind him. Upon impact, the door beeped a few times. The locking mechanism sounded, and the door locked. The tiger did the same for the other door, leaving no exit for Krystal and no entrance for the rest of the team.

"Oh, great," Krystal groaned.

"It's not over yet," the tiger said, keeping a slowly progressive pace. He threw another one of the devices that locked the doors, only this time at Krystal. It flew too fast for Krystal to dodge or deflect, and it successfully hit the tip of the blaster. This time, the blaster's fuel levels dropped to zero in seconds. "You weren't the one I was looking for, but I believe you'll be a nuisance if I let you live."

"Oh yeah?" Krystal replied. "We'll see about that." She got into a stance after dropping the blaster, ready for anything the tiger did; she was mainly ready to dodge another blast.

Suddenly, the door to the left of the tiger flew open and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Krystal stared in awe; not at the tiger's fast recovery of such a blow, but at whom was standing in the doorframe.

* * *

"Matetso!" Fumatsuke shouted.

"Hey, calm down," Matetso began to defend himself. "It was locked, and it's not like we're gonna pay for any of this."

"I'll make sure you do."

"Funny joke there." Matetso's gaze shifted over to the blue fox staring at them. "Hey, isn't that the blue fox from before?"

"Why the hell do you think that looks like a fox?" Kyno argued, as he usually did.

"It just does. So, is it the same one?"

"Yes it is," Fumatsuke answered to Matetso. "And it's also the same one I made contact with before. Maybe I could try again."

The sound of metal scraping against the floor sounded throughout the room. As the blue fox looked to the source, the shinobi did as well. Another creature, this time resembling a tiger, pushed aside the door that had slammed into him. He, too, was armed just like the wolf.

"My turn," Matetso said, smiling. He stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. The tiger held up what looked like a pistol and shot off some sort of bolt. It was red, and flew at a high speed. Matetso stepped to the left, dodging it. The tiger continued to fire off shots, all of which were in vain. Matetso easily dodged them. To the bewildered feline, it was like Matetso was teleporting to a different spot each time; his eyes weren't keen enough to track of such a high-speed moving target.

Once he thought that the evading was wasting their time, he rushed up to the tiger. He clenched his right hand, and his chakra started to swirl into a sphere, adjacent to his palm. Once he was crouching in front of the tiger, he shot up and slammed the Rasengan into its gut, forcing it upward. The tiger flew right into the ceiling, making a loud metallic thud. The metal bent at his impact, keeping him glued there for a moment. Soon, the tiger fell to the ground. A puddle of blood began to form beneath his body.

"Great," Fumatsuke complained, "now our blue furred friend will _definitely_ negotiate."

"She might if you stop complaining and use your fucking telepathy already to found out instead of griping!"

"Is something wrong, Matetso?" Sakura asked.

"I just can't seem to do anything right today, and I'm tired of everyone getting on my case."

"We would stop," Kyno cut in, yet again with his annoying tone made for taunting, "but you're such a failure that it's too good to pass up."

"Shut it, Kyno, before I shut it for you."

"You wanna go?!"

"Hell yeah!"

In a ditch effort to ignore the squabble, the kind of which Fumatsuke was surprised he was not used to, he walked over to the blue fox. She was obviously frightened at his approach, so he knew what he had to do to calm her down.

_"I'm not here to hurt you," _he said through telepathy. _"I just need to negotiate with you."_

_"Negotiate?" _she asked. _"Why?"_

_"We need a way out. We don't know how we got here, or even where we are, in a looser term. We know we're on something called the Great Fox, close to the planet Corneria."_

_"Yes, you are. But…"_

_"You still don't trust me, do you?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Well, if you're able to use telepathy, you should be able to peer into my mind. Go ahead, my good will should be evident."_

* * *

Krystal did as he said, peering into his mind. As she searched, she further agreed with his word, and found only good will, despite some darker images of days past.

_"I see…" _She paused and searched some more, mainly for a name. _"So, your name is Fumatsuke. My name is Krystal."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Krystal," _he answered, a small grin spreading across his face. A grin spread along Krystal's, too.

_"I'm sorry for your imprisonment, Fumatsuke. We were just uncertain of your kind."_

_"I'm guessing you don't see too many humans, huh? At least, judging by whatever filing system you have, Earth doesn't exist."_

_"Earth…Not familiar to me. Maybe the others-"_

Her words, or rather her thoughts, were cut short due to another one of the doors being blown apart. The two from Fumatsuke's group that were arguing in whatever language they spoke instantly stopped and put up a fighting stance, as did the others.

* * *

"Unlucky for you, Slippy," Falco said in an amused tone, "that's not gonna be easy to fix."

Slippy didn't answered, possibly from the actual thought of the burden ahead. But only a portion of his attention was left to deal with Falco and his jokes. He was more fixated on the creatures standing on the other side of the room, as was the rest of the team except for Krystal.

"Krystal!" Fox ran up to check if she was all right, and more importantly to shield her from the creature standing near her. "Get back!" He shouted, withdrawing his blaster.

"Fox, wait!" Krystal spun him around. "They need help."

"What?" he replied. "How could they possibly need-"

"He told me that they did." She pointed to Fumatsuke.

Fox turned to look at him questioningly, inspecting him closely. He sighed, and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Fox sighed, and said, "Well, if you say so."

Krystal smiled, and then glanced over to Fumatsuke and nodded. He, too, grinned.

"Slippy, keep radar surveillance for the rest of the intruders while we deal with these seven."

"Got it!" Slippy replied.

* * *

"Guys," Fumatsuke said while turning to the others, "they've agreed to help."

"Good," Matetso replied, "maybe we have a chance to go back home after all."

"Don't worry. Krystal said so."

As Krystal and the others made their way through one of the doors that were blown off, the shinobi followed, high hopes resting on their shoulders.

* * *

"Fox, are you sure about this?" muttered Falco under his breath. The two were near the back of the group, not trying to straggle. It was just that Falco was curious as to why Fox was so quick to accept what Krystal was told to be true.

"Kinda," Fox answered. "But that's not to say that I'm not totally convinced these guys are innocent. They try even the slightest trick…" Fox fingers the remote in his pocket. "…And they can kiss their asses goodbye. And don't forget, we're offering them to those other intruders."

"Yeah…I swear, we always meet the craziest life forms, huh?"

"You said it…"

* * *

_Like I said, kinda crappy...Oh wait, no I didn't...Oh well. I hope the action scene wasn't too crappy for ya'll. I was told it progressed like in a manga (i.e. panel to panel). Next chapter will be better, I hope, if you found this one to be kinda bad._

_R&R, PEOPLEZ!!!!  
_


End file.
